


亲爱的

by Della_66



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della_66/pseuds/Della_66
Relationships: 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 10





	亲爱的

林煐岷对开着壁灯与朴佑镇做爱这件事表示拒绝。

虽然被他用“想看着哥做啊”、“这么漂亮的脸为什么不给人看呢？”等各种借口哄骗过，林煐岷也始终咬紧牙关不松口。他对各种体位和花样倒没什么研究，朴佑镇喜欢新鲜感他也无二话只随着年下弟弟的兴致去了，要求只唯一一点：闭眼，关灯。

所有失控的神态应该藏进夜色，每一滴蒸腾的汗水和精液应该缓慢渗入床单，与密实的布料纤维亲热接吻。

林煐岷到底是个害羞的人，欲望使然他可以露出那些放荡的表情，虽然朴佑镇一定会形容那时的他漂亮得不像话，但林煐岷从心底坚信，事实并不是这样的，被本能驱使的人类是丑态毕露的，那不过是被爱粉饰过的美丽，是爱情的幻觉让恶魔变成了天使。

关灯做爱就像是林煐岷身上的最后一块遮羞布，熟透的脸颊和破壳的欲望可以被肆意想象，无底线的那种也可以，但绝不能被拽出来晾在烈日下暴晒，灯下黑也藏不好他眼角的泪以及黏在唇周的精液，他会想要钻进地缝，他会过呼吸，他会在朴佑镇燃烧的注视下死掉的。

清醒后摸到身下又是一片泥泞，林煐岷认命地叹了口气，换个干燥的位置重新躺好，他望着漆黑的窗外发起了呆。这是第几次？第几次因为朴佑镇而梦遗了？

朴佑镇，是只能隔着块手机屏触碰的恋人，太久没有见到他了啊，他的五官、皮肤和修长的手指都变成了林煐岷梦里想念的对象。

当然，不可否认的是，林煐岷所想念的并不止步于这样的程度。那根东西的热度、形状甚至冒出的腥臊气已经第不知道多少次被大脑神经唤醒，描摹想象了无数遍，胁迫它可怜的主人跌跌撞撞落入吃人的火海。

三声铃响后，电话被艰难地接起。

“喂——”

声音拖得老长，一想到对方迷迷糊糊的模样朴佑镇就明白了，他失笑道，“睡这么早？这才几点啊煐岷哥？”

对面传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，问话还带着清醒后的迟钝，林煐岷嗓子哑哑的。“是五金尼给我打电话了吗？”

显然对方延时的思维和朴佑镇难以同步，他放慢语速，耐心的态度仿佛在对待一个幼稚的孩子。“是的哦，五金尼，五金尼正在给煐岷哥打电话。”

林煐岷咯咯笑了两声，“我也梦到了。”

哥哥笑得朴佑镇心都快要融化，“什么啊？”他藏不住那颗小虎牙了，于是把手机尽可能贴在耳廓上，试图捕捉对方的每一次浅浅的呼吸 。

“唔，就是——我梦见自己躺在床上睡着了，手机在枕头边一直响一直响，我想要挂掉，但拿起来才发现是佑镇打来的。”

林煐岷捂住嘴巴悄悄打了个呵欠，尽管只是面对屏幕也有些腼腆地抿起嘴唇，“原来这是真的呀。”

“厉害了啊，梦中梦？”

“就这么爱我？连做的梦都是我给你打电话？”

林煐岷没回应朴佑镇无厘头的问题，猜到哥哥一定会又羞又窘地捂脸捶床，朴佑镇眯起眼睛笑了，“林煐岷pabo。”

被笨蛋男朋友成功可爱到的朴佑镇表情管理失败，他在床上翻了个身，往膝盖下垫了个厚实的抱枕。“最近有想我吗？”

短暂沉默后林煐岷一字一顿地回答，“每天。”

黑夜太静了，静到耳膜上只能落下哥哥软糯的嗓音。尽管从来不擅长自我表达，林煐岷还是坚定地回应着不在身边的恋人。

“每一天，最近每一天都会想佑镇。”

该如何形容呢？这样珍贵的坦诚放在平日一定是朴佑镇拿来“欺压”林煐岷的好借口，要逗到他面红耳赤，逗到他哼哼唧唧哭兮兮才罢休。

可现在不同，现在是他们没能在同一张小床上相拥进入梦乡的第二周，是朴佑镇因为受伤而离开自己怀抱的第十四个夜晚。黑夜本就无限放大人类的负面情绪，何况现在还是气温逼近零度的冬天。

这是一个很难过的冬天。对于因为受伤而停掉一切活动的弟弟，比起思念这种软绵绵的情感，林煐岷更多的态度是抱歉。

并非对朴佑镇的过度练习毫无察觉，林煐岷明白他的辛苦他的累，也亲眼目睹一滴滴热汗砸在地板上的瞬间，唠叨过也劝阻过，可他年下的恋人太顽皮又太执拗，总是左耳进右耳出，还要贱兮兮地搂住他撒娇，就像一块赖皮糖。“哥哥真要是心疼我的话，就奖励一个bobo好了。”

一万个bobo都可以送给你，只求你快点回到我身边。

白天为繁忙的行程奔走，林煐岷还可以暂时抑制住对朴佑镇牵挂，无数次想起又被理智无数次压下，他应该成为一个更合格更值得被依靠的领导者才是。

直到夜里他才有资格卸下那些标准又并不太真心的笑容，皱起眉心望着天上的月亮，去念一念他那总被伤病困扰的小朋友的名字。

“佑镇。”

揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，林煐岷声音轻轻的。“你还痛不痛？”

朴佑镇想告诉他其实手术一周后基本就没有痛感了，可又存了点儿想让哥哥心疼自己的小心思，正在「一点都不痛」和「还有一点点痛」之间纠结，林煐岷就哽咽着开了口。

“一定很难受吧佑镇，哥哥好对不起你。”

连打注射针都会犹豫很久的你一个人躺在手术台上，被无影灯照射被白口罩医生们围住的时候会有多痛，多害怕，又会有多孤单呢？

朴佑镇已经二十岁，是顶天立地的大人了，可在林煐岷的认知里他永远是个长不大的小孩。会让他操心，会让他抓狂，更会让他控制不住流眼泪。

时间滞留在第一次见面的舞蹈教室，在他们一起长大的釜山，朴佑镇不断长高，脸部线条也锋利起来，好像变了很多又好像从未改变。林煐岷目睹少年经历了一场青竹拔节的生长痛，欣慰于他的勇敢和担当，也恨他只顾长大，还是个始终把最重要的健康放在末位的笨蛋。

“是我没有照顾好你——”

猜到哥哥又要掉金豆豆了，朴佑镇抢先一步安慰他。“我真没事了煐岷哥，你要相信我啊，如果真的很痛，我还能和你在这儿轻松地聊天吗？”

“那就给我滚回宿舍。”林煐岷噘着嘴巴赌气道。

“好哦，我明天就给妈妈说不要待在家里了，爸爸会开车送我回来的。”

被朴佑镇一本正经的回答吓到，林煐岷连连摆手，“不行不行，在家还有人守着你，一个人待在宿舍谁来照顾你呀，万一没站稳的话。。。不可以，绝对不可以，你给我老实在家待着！”

“可哥哥会照顾好我的，不是吗？”

难过的情绪又翻涌上来。“如果可以一直待在宿舍的话，当然。”林煐岷顿了顿，垂下眼皮语气很是低落。“我一点也不想去跑行程了。”

“只想每天给你做做饭、煲煲汤，监督你按时完成复健训练。”林煐岷吸了吸发酸的鼻子，“佑镇，我好想你。”

大概只有当事人会懂得林煐岷难得的示弱有多珍贵，虽然这哥长成一副小兔子乖又乖的纯良模样，可终究是土生土长的釜山男人，脾气温柔个性却很男子汉，唇瓣软软的同时又很嘴硬，说一句「想念」和「爱你」几乎比登天还难。

林煐岷曰：卖萌真可耻，撒娇会爆炸。

所以此刻听见哥哥软乎乎说着「好想你」，朴佑镇的一颗心也软到提都提不起来，他把手机听筒抵在唇边用气声说，“我也好想你啊，老婆。”

“我看你伤的不是膝盖，是脑子。”林煐岷好一会儿才挤出第一句话。

百分之一百二是咬牙切齿的表情，是两只耳朵竖起来的暴躁兔子。朴佑镇咧嘴笑开了，“嘿嘿，是哥哥，是哥哥总行了吧？不想电话了，开视频吧。”

林煐岷倒是没拒绝，主动挂断后，迅速打开壁灯又发出视频邀请，只能以这种形式看着朴佑镇的日子，还有多少天才能终结呢？

视频接通的下一秒林煐岷就不满地翘起嘴巴，“怎么瘦了，最近没有好好吃饭吗？”

“报告老婆，有在认真吃零食！”

“昨晚几点睡的？”林煐岷问完才后知后觉地反应过来，又红着脸补了一句，“你不要乱叫了。”

“看比赛来着，大概凌晨三点吧。”朴佑镇挠了挠头，不太好意思的样子。

林煐岷不想理会嬉皮笑脸的傻瓜，对着屏幕认真道，“我没有开玩笑，你再这样我就不接你电话了。”

“那说好了，我们每晚视频！”

眼看林煐岷的表情越来越凝固，朴佑镇及时止损搓着手心求饶，两只眼睛像护家的小狗一样水亮。“不开玩笑了，煐岷哥，让我好好看看你。”

林煐岷也不是真的生气，拨弄两下刘海儿露出一张干干净净的脸给朴佑镇瞧。见手机那端的人笑嘻嘻的，林煐岷也忍不住勾起嘴角。

“脸怎么红红的？是偷喝酒还是偷偷做坏事了？”

林煐岷缩缩脖子，用两根指头比划了个「一点点」的手势，“没有喝醉啦。”

“哥哥知道吗，和舞台妆比起来，你什么都不画的样子最漂亮。”

朴佑镇手掌撑住侧脸，点评得相当认真。“眼睛的形状很好看，睫毛又很长，尤其是嘴巴，超级适合亲亲。”

林煐岷冲着朴佑镇露出一整排洁白的牙齿，“那你要亲吗？”

朴佑镇会意，挑了挑眉收起笑容命令道。“张嘴。”

林煐岷对受伤时期的朴佑镇可谓有求必应，浅粉色的两片唇瓣打开一道缝隙，“把舌头伸出来。”听见指令的人眨了眨眼，水红的舌头冒着热气被冷空气包围。

“我要开始亲你了。”朴佑镇胡乱抓了一把鼓囊囊的裤裆，视线无法从小动物一样冲他吐舌装乖的林煐岷脸上移开。

“先从哪里开始呢？”手指从内裤边缘摸进去，朴佑镇调整好呼吸继续道，“先亲漂亮的眼睛好了，哥哥每次高潮的样子都不愿给我看到，实在是太可惜了。”

“要只看着我才行，听到了吗林煐岷？”

“要叫哥。”林煐岷不满地瞥了朴佑镇一眼，虽然并不能形成什么威慑力。他知道朴佑镇正在隔着屏幕自我疏解，也自觉地同他一齐坠入快乐的深海，单手探入宽大的T恤，摸上光裸皮肤，五指收拢握住苏醒的阴茎上下撸动。

“林煐岷，你又没穿内裤吗？”朴佑镇在对面冷冷地说。

“怎么？”

看了眼满脸写着不开心的恋人，林煐岷尴尬地摸摸渗出汗珠的鼻尖，声音细如蚊呐。“谁，谁规定一定要穿的。”

“又是谁规定睡觉可以不穿的？“朴佑镇毫无章法地按住阴囊又揉又捏，快感在下腹处层层积聚，他原本清澈的瞳孔变得锐利，连说话都咄咄逼人起来。

“原来哥哥这么开放，你是等着晚上谁方便来干你吗？”

朴佑镇下颚角处的咬肌突突起伏，覆着薄茧的拇指绕着越来越湿的马眼不断画圈，他脑洞嗡嗡直响，手里胀大的阴茎是烙铁般的热度，想要射精，更想要射进哥哥又软又热的嘴巴。

“说话啊林煐岷，白天穿了吗？出门的时候呢？站在舞台上的时候呢？”

实在不知该如何回答，林煐岷干脆鸵鸟心理把整张脸埋进枕边玩具熊胖乎乎的肚子，朴佑镇的低音炮还在耳边一声声炸开，携裹着硝烟味道，让他眼前都绽放出一小簇灿烂的烟花。“有穿的。”

“还有，我有说过你不能只套件T恤在宿舍里乱走吧。”

“就那么想光着两条腿给人欣赏？就那么想吗？”

朴佑镇露出一副真的很失望的表情。“我真的好喜欢哥哥，可惜，哥哥从来不听我的话。”

“听的。”

避开朴佑镇的视线，情动的浮红从额头到前胸连成一大片，林煐岷用食指拨开黏在眼皮上的头发丝，声音轻轻。“都听佑镇的。”

“那先把手给我拿开。”朴佑镇看着对面那双失焦的眼睛，试图用眼里的火星去点燃那片荒野，“哥哥你必须认清一个现实。”

“你的一切都是我的，嘴巴是，屁股是，那根快哭了的丑东西更是，所以管好你的手，别乱碰我的东西。”

爽利的快感顺着尾椎一股股直冲发顶，像失控的电流般四处乱窜，麻痹了身体每一处的神经和关节。林煐岷不愿就此收手，在朴佑镇审视的目光下，他的拇指仍拢在即将吐精的龟头上，可视线对上恋人严肃的表情时他动摇了，摩挲两下弹跳不止的肉筋，手腕重重砸在床板上。

胸腔剧烈起伏，林煐岷反手攥住一席凌乱的床单，他的腰背几乎是下意识地抬起，越过拱起的前腰，林煐岷艰难地睁开眼皮，望向视频中的男孩。

“佑镇，呜——我听话，我不碰那里了。”

“好乖。”朴佑镇舔了舔他引以为傲的虎牙，“哥哥要记住，你永远是只能被我操射的。不管是前面的那根棒还是后面的那个洞，都是我的，哥哥是绝对不可以自己玩的。”

“好——”手下的被单越攥越紧，为克制射精的冲动，林煐岷圆滚滚的脚趾头都被挤压得失去血色。

“我想要浪漫一点，和煐岷哥一起射精欸。”朴佑镇一脸坏笑。

“不可以比我快哦，我现在受伤了，哥哥要多等等我才行。”

林煐岷也只会傻乎乎地点头了，事实上单纯的忍射就已经让他的大脑丧失思考能力。“把它塞进去，小心一点儿，全部。”他听见朴佑镇这样说到。

跳蛋只吃进去一半就有了胀痛感，其实这和朴佑镇的阴茎比起来规模实在不值一提，可林煐岷已经禁欲半个月之久，后穴突然多了这么个陌生的物件，穴肉从四面八方涌来，叫嚣着抗拒外物的入侵。

林煐岷硬着头皮把跳蛋尽数塞进去，后穴被填得满满当当，在朴佑镇的指导下调成温和的低档，可再温和的震动也引发了肠道的持续痉挛，射精的欲望更加强烈，他只能侧着头，无助地望向作弄他的坏人。

情潮翻涌，欲火灼人，一手紧握手机一手与乱七八糟的床单纠缠，汗水糊住了林煐岷的眼睛他也来不及伸手去擦，两腿间软肉不断剐蹭也只能是隔靴搔痒。

“佑镇。”

被叫到名字的人也并不好受，手上的速度不断加快，朴佑镇只觉光亮的洞口就在不远的地方朝他招手致意，他控制不住喘息，“怎么了？”

林煐岷一睁眼就会被汗水浸得刺痛，于是闭眼，放任自己沉溺于温暖的洋流，小腹不断收紧，屁股湿得一塌糊涂，久违的快感顺着脊柱节节攀升，让他时不时发出细小的嘤咛。“佑，佑镇，你快点回来好不好？”

“想你了。”

“想让你抱抱我，还想让你干我。”

茫然无措的小鹿眼让朴佑镇说不出半句拒绝，“一周后见面，一言为定。”

朴佑镇瘫在床上，身体摆成一个「大」字，喘着粗气望向那双失焦的眼睛，“我爱你。”

“也对我说一次吧，煐岷哥。”

“不要那种「佑镇，你知道我爱你吧？」之类的话，我什么都不知道，我太笨了，要哥哥亲口告诉我。”

林煐岷舔了舔干燥的唇面，冲着一脸期待的恋人弯起眼尾，朴佑镇把手机拿近了些，不负责任地猜测今夜没有一颗星的原因是哥哥把他们全部摘下来藏进了眼睛。

“我也爱你，我超级超级爱你。”

整张脸已经深埋进床头的毛绒玩偶，可惜泛红的耳朵还暴露在朴佑镇敏锐的视线里。

“哥哥今天真乖，我好喜欢。”

朴佑镇把汗湿的头发全部撸上去，露出光洁的额头，冲林煐岷努努嘴，“想要什么奖励？”

“我想要。。。”林煐岷咬着下唇思考了一会儿，抬起头，回应给朴佑镇一个疲惫却格外温柔的笑容。

“其他都不要，我只想佑镇的痛痛都飞走。”

唉，笨蛋哥哥，该说你什么好。

我对你有多喜欢呢？这不太好形容啊，大概就是——今天吃过的所有果冻、巧克力和小熊软糖，加起来都没有你甜哦。


End file.
